mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Elka
"Let us celebrate! You have passed the prerequisites needed to earn my love. Come, let us move on to the next step!" is the hero of Fire World Biography Mugen Souls Elka is a playboy. A persistent playboy. Even though the girls that he hits on make it obvious that they don't love him, he still does it anyway! But it can prove to be funny at times. He's convinced that every girl is head over heels for him which is sad because it isn't even true. Despite his misfortune at getting girls, Elka is actually a pretty good pilot. He's very good at handling G-Castle and even knew about some of the ship's features that Ryuto didn't even know existed like the radar. Mugen Souls Z In the sequel, Ryuto mentions he and Elka redesigned and rebuilt G-Castle so that it is a giant transforming robot. He is dropped off onto Gray World, where he announces his intentions to charm the world's god into submission and threatens a kitten, only to be met with a mysterious monster. When the party meet up with him, it's revealed that the monster, Aquarius, walked over him (without noticing) and buried him up to his shoulders, where he was stuck like that ever since. Though Tsukika offered to pull him out of the ground, Elka feared having his head ripped clean off his shoulders, so the men had to get shovels and dig him out. From then on, Elka had to constantly put up with Bertram's murderous intentions towards him, which he honestly kind of deserves for being a jerk. Near the end of the story, the cast from the original game bump into the Sun Goddess again and they all tried to think of an excuse on why they forgot about her. Elka's reason was that he does not consider her a woman and that she's really strong. Quotes Begin Battle * "T-They're here, they're here!" * "Yeugh, what an ugly mob." '' Encounter Attack * ''"Hmhm, you're all able to see my beauty, right?" * "Oh!? Even I can win now!" Ambushed * "What's this, one of my crazed fans!?" * "W-Wait, can't we talk it over?" Turn * "My turn!" * "I need to lay low so they don't target me." Attack * "Allow me." Enemy KO * "Arrivederci!" * "A weakened foe, now's my chance!" Victory * "Ugh, I hate physical labor!" * "Huh, if you fall for me you'll get burned." * "This victory was so graceful!" Level-Up * "If I get stronger, will I have to fight more?" * "Level up!" * "My beauty has been refined." * "I can hear the cries of female adulation." Retreat * "That's right, no need to fight pointless battles!" * "Okay, let's run! Now! Quick!" KO'ed * "I told you I suck at fighting!" Battle Elka's Unique Special Skill is Eternal Requiem. For this skill, Elka tosses three red spears at the enemy to skewer them, followed up by a green spear beneath the three red ones. The shape the spears take is similar to a rose. Trivia * He is one of the few characters in the series who can interpret the Shampurus' language. * He may be a reference to mid boss from Disgaea. * Elka never seems to learn his lesson as he was knocked overboard ten times by Tsukika. * They mixed up with the JP VA with him and Alys on the credits. * In Mugen souls Z he is introduced as the hero of water world. This however can also be considered a pun, He is the hero of "water"-ing him self due to his cowardly and unhero like stature. * According to a Shampuru named Fixis, the number of people who get motion sick has dropped since Elka joined. However cleaning after him is a huge pain because he scatters rose petals wherever he walks. Gallery Mugen Souls Elka rip by DesuPri.png|Mugen Souls model ripped by DesuPri|link=http://desupri.deviantart.com/art/Mugen-Souls-Elka-505777930 Elka cutin.png|Elka Linked Skill cutin. Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Peon Category:Mugen Souls characters Category:Mugen Souls Z characters Category:Fire World citizen Category:Graceful Category:Playable characters Category:Ditz